Race
Race is a mechanic featured in Pretty Country and Story of World franchise that used to determine the origin of the character. The race of a character is mentioned in a certain game guide. 'Usage in Manga and Anime' Races are first featured in the manga and anime adaptions of the series, featuring six types: Germanic, Latin, Nordic, Anglo-Saxon, Slavic, and Asian. Each race has certain countries where the character comes from. 'Usage in games' Races are featured once again in the game adaptions, functioning the same way as its manga/anime counterpart with little to no changes. Start from Story of World (game), there are other things added to this game that are also determined by race, such as when a baby is born. The color of its clothes is determined on the personality it is given, as well as the color of the starting clothes that baby gains after it grows up. Race Categorization Countries are listed in alphabetical order. *= Exclusive to Life is Like Flowers **= Exclusive to the first Story of World series ^= Exclusive to LiLF and SoW (TV series) += Exclusive to MMfL and PM Although not generally, Netherlands is considered Germanic, because it is the only one of their kind. In addition, its official language, Dutch, belongs to Germanic language family. The same goes for Switzerland, Belgium, Luxembourg - because only one of their respective official languages belong to Germanic group (German for Switzerland and Luxembourg; Dutch for Belgium). France and Italy are not typically Latin people, but are classified as one because their respective official languages belongs in Roman language family. Hungary, despite not being Slavic in fact, is considered one because the country is geographically located in Eastern Europe - where they are commonly mistaken for Slavic. Turkey is also under the Asian race, because it is a transcontinental country located mainly in Western Asia, with a smaller portion on the Balkan Peninsula in Southeast Europe. 'Trivia' *The sick animation of a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) can change depending on his/her mood and race. **Germanic, Latin, and Nordic characters will slouch forward when walking. **Anglo-Saxon characters will just shiver. **Slavic characters will have a worried thinking pose when walking. **Asian characters will have purple teardrop resembling spheres around them, then shiver. *Start from Story of World (game), after a child grows up, the player's spouse will give them a toy to play with their child, which varies depending on the spouse' race. **Germanic: Cowbell **Latin: Maracas **Nordic: Yeti doll **Anglo-Saxon: Pop-up book (changed to Picture Book in MMfL game) **Slavic: Russian dolls / Matryoshka **Asian: Stuffed panda *If a Love Confession is accepted, the bachelor or bachelorette's happy pose is depending on their race. *If the player accepts his or her chosen bachelor/bachelorette's confession, the eligible boy/girl's happy animation is different depending on their race: **Germanic candidates will pump their fists. **Latin candidates will jump in the air. **Nordic candidates will flap arms like a duck. **Anglo-Saxon candidates will shrug happily. **Slavic candidates will smile while putting their hands on cheeks. **Asian candidates (plus Anita) will bow then show a happy expression. *Date locations are based on an eligible boy or girl's race. **Germanic: Mountaintop **Latin: A small diner inside Delight Apartment **Nordic: Beach **Anglo-Saxon: Food Tower Area **Slavic: By the fountain at town plaza **Asian: School Rooftop *The poses are slightly different in Japanese releases than they are in international versions. Category:Series Mechanics